Shi
Shi (死) is the Grim Reaper in the Human form and also a Fallen Angel. She is also a student at Osaka Gakuin. Appearance Shi is the Death in the young Girl form with Black long hair and Black Eyes. She wears School Unifom with Black Jacket and Black stocking. Sometimes She carrying her Katana. Shi's true form is a Skeleton with black angel wings, gray long hair and Red glowing Eyes. She wears in the true form black torn cape and silver breast armor. She use in her true form scythe. Personality Shi was in the beginning, where she was on the Earth and became to the Schoolgirl, She was the Insensitive and Emotionless. After time where Shi got the friends in the School develop feelings (like happinesss, Wrath, Sadness, Love, etc.) In the Beginning she feels few Emotion, but After time she got more and more Emotion She is in the school often like Dandere. Shy, awkward and She is a insecure person who barely talk. Shi is a good swordsman and she can kill everyone without mercy, if she like. But She does not want kill, Therefore Shi kill then, if she is in the danger. Otherwise is she calm. Back Story Shi's Mother has a conjured the curse, that her daughter will not be a normal Angel. She was birth as a Skeleton with black angel wings, gray hair and Red glowing Eyes. The Father of her called Diamian and the Angels were surprised that She is not a normal Angel. Diamian called her Shi and he had defended his daughter. The Angels called her as the Death Angel. Later where Shi grew up the Angel and means that she is not one of us and they cast out Shi from Heaven and exiled in purgatory. Since Shi became to Grim Reaper. Some day visited her Father Diamian and he has a examination for Shi, round the Angels accept her. Shi must life in the earth as a Human until his death, around to show, How live the Humans, Incidentally her Father want that Shi gather the virtues. Therefore sent Diamian Shi on the Earth as School Girl with 16 years old in Japan and He mean if she make a Suicide, then she will not his daughter anymore and the Angels will never Shi to accept. Shi live in Japan, like a School girl and She goes to Osaka Gakuin School, because there is the school for the paranormal and normal Students and there can she learn many new stuff. She tried everything, around to get again into the heaven. Abilities/Powers *Grim Reaper Physiologie: Shi can as human once go to the world after death (purgatory) and then comeback to the earth. *Shadow Mutilation: Shi can inflict damage through the shadow of the opponent. If exampel shi cut with her katana the right Shadow leg of enemy, then the enemy lost his right leg. *Holy Magic: The important ability of the Angel is Holy Magic, but because Shi is the Fallen Angel, Therefore hers Holy Magic stripped of any magical boosts against the sinful and it appeals in the Night better, than in the Day. *Speak with dead humans: Shi can Speak with deceased person. *Swordmen Trivia Shi-Grim Reaper.png|Shi's true form Shi-Grim Reaper (2).png|Shi's true form (with hood) * Shi is means to translate Japanese: Death. *Shi is a Fallen Angel and the Grim Reaper, but she is not a God of Death. *Diamia ''is not a God ''but the Angel and Shi's Father. *Shi's true form symbolizes as the Death. *Shi's scythe transform into the Katana on the Earth. *Shi is the Fallen Angel and likewise is she the Grim Reaper. *On 10 p.m. to 4 a.m It shows her true form in the mirror, Therefor Shi eschews the mirror on 10 p.m. to 5 a.m *By the way Shi turn in her true form (and her Katana turn in to the Scythe) on 12 p.m. to 2 a.m., but except to the fly, her Personality and Abilities are normal and although She is a skeleton, Shi is mortal (also called she can die), so long until her death. *Shi's Mother conjured the curse, where she inadvertently gathering the Sins (not virtues) and in same time she was expecting. Category:Character Category:Student Category:Female Category:Supernatural Category:Angel Category:Rejected Character